A Firefly Named Chi
by AuroraGlass
Summary: A firefly crew try to save a girl from certain death and protect their captain.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any firefly characters I just use them and the world.

Chapter .1.

The sirens went off, Arrow must have seen something, or felt something bad. I didn't know what but I was ready for the worst. Arrow is a reader, and our captain. If Arrow said something was coming you better get ready or kiss your ass goodbye.

John, our Security officer, was running toward the bridge, as I was coming out of the engine room. Mary, our doctor, was preparing the medical facilities, like I said, Captain hits an alarm, we prepare for the worst.

Dianna Said we were on a safe course for a market planet, what the hell went wrong? Oh, by the way, Dianna is the Pilot. I was having a nice game of Chinese checkers, with Brian our Mechanic in the engine room.

Why was it that when ever I had a good time, or a client, things just suddenly got bad? I'm a companion, who started with this crew a year ago ever since I've had my share of bad scrapes with this crew and been excepted as a part of the crew.

Which makes Arrow my Captain and the guy walking next to me the second in command. His name is Barnaby, and he's a really tough guy. One time he and I were dared to have me stand on his back while he did push-ups, and we did. He did as many as they dared him but then he stood up, with me still on his back.

I nearly fell off, but I'm better at balance then I look. I ended up on his shoulders, before he noticed I was still there. He just shook me off, like a dog shakes off dust.

I was currently on my way to the bridge, to see if I could help. Some times the Captain just needed a diplomat to smooth things over.

When I got to the bridge, the Captain was in the second pilots chair. Dianna was in the chair with all the sensors, and communication equipment. Barnaby took up behind the Captain and they were whispering together.

John was talking to Dianna, in a lets get down to business sort of way. I walk up to the other side of the Captain saying, "Captain? Is there anything that requires my assistance."

The Captain said, "Dimitry? No. we have to hide Annie, there are Alliance cruisers coming, their searching random vessels, looking for her again." Annie is a 15 year old girl, and she's been the lab-rat, in an alliance genetics lab, for the last 3 years, we rescued her last year.

"How are we going to hide her?" I asked without so much as flinching, I had gone through this 12 times so far. You would think they would have our ship number on file already, as cleared.

"We need to get Brian to hide her in the engine room again, they won't look there this time, would you mind taking care of that? I have to talk to Barnaby and john for a second." Arrow Said while looking directly at my eyes.

I always got lost in his eyes, I think it's because he's a reader, so he understands me, and it shows in his eyes. "Aye aye Captain." I said and turned toward the exit to find Annie, only to find her, right in front of me.

"Oh hey Annie I need to hide you with Brian." I didn't get any farther then that because Annie said "I know, I heard him, I was down the hall." and we went to the engine room together.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything from fire fly.

Annie and I were on our way to Brian, last time Brian hid Annie he had to unhook a power couple and she almost got caught because their scanning equipment showed the absence of power and they tried to fix it themselves.

Annie walked like she were stalking some invisible prey and it just plain creeps me out some times but over that is her amazing ability to hear and see over long distances she and Arrow have kept us alive over the year I was here.

What they did to Annie I don't know and neither she nor the captain will tell me anything but I think that might be best.

"Hey Brian! we need to Hide Annie with you again but where no one can get pushy about this time ok?" I said as we entered the engine room.

Brian looked up from his workings on the engine and smiled an evil smile that said I did some thing good!

"Look at this Annie it's your very own hidey hole!" He said as he grabbed a crowbar and jammed it into the wall startling the hell out of me.

As he pushed on the crowbar the wall came away and inside was a little space inside enough to hide Annie with comfort.

Annie looked like she might cry a little and she ran up and hugged Brian. "your welcome my little kitty cat" He said patting her head.

Annie just hopped up and pulled a little book out and a penlight and started reading. Brian pushed the wall back into place and sprayed some fast drying paint over the scratches.

"Alright back to the captain to see what else I can do to help you good here?" I said "Sure am Di!" Brian said and there way a tap, tap on the wall from Annie saying I'm fine to! "Good I'll bring some food down a little later see you soon!" I said and turned to the hall briskly walking up to the bridge.

*

As I stood with the Captain and crew, we all waited for the alliance officers to enter our little cargo bay and insult our ship while we were nice little peons to be questioned and cross referenced I not as much as the others I had a certain diplomatic immunity for being a companion.

"Please stand with all hands and weapons out where we can see them we are doing a random search for stowaways and fugitives at large any attempt to hinder our investigation and search of the ship will be cause for us to arrest you and the crew of this ship and you will be treated as criminals" came a voice over the com.

It was ridiculous because the weapons were all out next to the entrance and our hands were raised and we were far enough apart that no one would have been able to pull out any weapon without being shot.

The door opened and in came the troopers taking up position and taking aim on each of the crewmembers before the snooty officer would even come in.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own firefly

"Cargo records!" the alliance officer demanded from his men.

as he was handed the digital reader with a quick almost panic from his officers he said

"ok you are a class firefly cargo and transport ship your cargo today is" he took a

minute before allowing himself to dare sully his mind with the words "rations and fertilizer"

he gave the Capitan an ""I don't believe it"" look and motioned his men to open the creates and

check the stowing nooks and crannies that all firefly's have.

"I assure you Mr. Arrow if you are hiding some one or thing I will find it or them and you will pay dearly"

Arrow looked him straight in the eye and said clearly and strongly "yes I have no doubt you would if I

were but you shall see we hold nothing illegal and no one here is a person of note worthy stature besides

our resident companion Dimitry Valesquox. we are just a small transport business vessel with the luck to

have a companion aboard and a good honest business is what we run nothing more. we don't want any trouble"

The officer considered our Capitan for several minutes before deciding some thing and continuing.

"men, check the whole ship and then report back to me here, I will be paying a nice visit our nice little

Entrepreneurs.

The next couple of hours consisted of the officer asking us all questions some of which were way more personal than was necessary and many that were just plain unconnected to anything we could think of like.

"have any of you been in contact with other firefly crews?"

We hadn't and after a full five hours we were reluctantly aloud back into our vessel to clean up the mess they left behind for us. We left with a cool leisure towards the outer worlds and our next hopefully calmer destination.

Annie bounded about the cargo bay relief at being out of her cubby whole and away from the alliance military an obvious cause to her energetic bounce.

I went back to my shuttle and laid down to rest for a while before I would undoubtedly be put upon as was my job to get us into port and do a little business of my own.

*****************************************************

It was a nice little planet with a gold tint and an impressive display of candidates for a companion to choose from. "why yes I would be happy to accompany you to the festivities tomorrow afternoon, is it formal or relaxed?"

"My my, you do know what to ask! Well you need to be the man that every man and woman wants to have in their bed tonight sugar! And don't you skimp I am going to be looking my best so I expect no less."

The curly blonde aristocratic woman said with her annoyingly thick southern accent.

"Of coarse Lady Aferbay I am after all here to see you through the evening what kind of companion would I bee if I didn't accommodate suck a lovely Lady. Until tomorrow then" the window closed down and I was once again able to relax and prepare to be fondled and flirted with and cooed over for the next two days by an assortment of women who would demand to be treated like the royal princesses they were led to believe they are by the aristocracy.

Laying back I noticed Annie watching from the other corner of my shuttle "hello Annie, what's up?"

As I watched I saw an interesting look come over her as she slunk to my chest of clothing and pulled out a long shimmering gown made of silk the color of buttercups with white silk embroidery of a long lithe cat with gold eyes. As I looked at her she raised her eye brows at me with a questioning face I realized she wanted to go to and play with the little biddies.


End file.
